Nero's Phoenix
by ArlineTardisKalliope
Summary: The Enterprise is attacked by the only surviving member of Nero's crew, and she is out for blood. Kirk and Chekov are taken hostage. Major whump. Eventual light slash, mostly Spirk with some Chulu. Review if you want a sequel!
1. Chapter 1

"Keptin on ze bridge!"

"Welcome back Captain!"

"Good to have you back!"

Captain James T. Kirk walked across the bridge for the first time since his death. His crew applauded as he returned to the chair of command, which was quickly vacated by his First Officer.

"Captain. Happy to see you back."

"Was that an emotion?"

"I was simply attempting to convey an idea in terms you would find easier to understand."

"This is going to be one for the log. The day my First Officer admitted to having emotions."

"I have already admitted to feeling emotion. Or did you forget?" Spock seemed taken aback by his own bluntness. "I apologize Captain, it was not my intention to-"

"No, no forget about it. It's ancient history. And you know what, Spock." Kirk glanced around the bridge and said "It's good to be back."

Somewhere near Vega…

"MAYDAY MAYDAY WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" screamed the captain desperately into his communicator.

"No one can hear you, you fool." He looked up into the nose of a gun. The last thing he heard was the click of a trigger being pulled.

"This ship will be sufficient, I think."

"Yes Commander."

"Set course to intercept the _U.S.S Enterprise._"

"Yes Commander."

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

"_U.S.S Capricorn _reported missing, none of her 50 crew have been found."

"What?!"

"Just a standard alert, probably pirates."

"No, something's wrong. Bring up the ship's agenda."

"She was patrolling the edge of the Neutral Zone. Stopped at Vastra II to pick up supplies shortly before her disappearance."

"Neutral Zone?"

"Yes, sir."

"Bring the ship up to yellow alert. We may be dealing with a Romulan attack here."

"Surely not after all this time?"

"Something just doesn't feel right about this."

300 light-years away…

Commander Livilla paced the bridge, going over the events that had brought her here, to a hijacked Federation ship.

_ The _Narada_ was burning. Nero screamed his defiance to the world, his final act the murder of his crew. They went with it. But not her. Racing through the flaming bowels of the ship, feeling the inexorable pull of the black hole as she climbed into the escape pod. She would have died if a weapons storage bay behind her had not exploded, propelling her away from the wreck of the _Narada_. _I will destroy you, James Kirk_, _she_ remembered thinking. _I will destroy you.

And now she had come to fulfill that promise, to make Kirk plead for mercy as the _Enterprise _burned like the _Narada._ He would rue the day he crossed her. The entire Federation would quake with fear at the mention of her name.

Commander Livilla. Nero's sister. 


	3. Chapter 3

Aurthor's Note: Wow, i was not expecting this many of you. Sorry about this chapter being shorter than usual. I will be gone for a couple of weeks after this and _**maybe**_one more chapter. Reviews are writer food!

"We've got an unknown ship on our sensors."

"Can you hail them?"

"Sir, it's the _Capricorn._"

"But that's impossible." Kirk ran over to Uhura. Sure enough, the scanners were picking up the _U.S.S Capricorn_, hovering just inside beaming range.

Livilla glanced over the shoulder of her second-in-command at the viewscreen displaying the _Enterprise_'s bridge. "Take the captain and the boy."

"Yes Commander."

"If I am needed, you know where to find me."

"Yes Commander."

"Keptin!" Kirk saw Chekov surrounded by the white-gold light of beaming. He vanished only seconds before Kirk felt his own atoms coming apart. He rematerialized next to Chekov in the _Capricorn_'s transporter room.

Kirk took in the 10 or so Romulans pointing guns at him and Chekov, and did the only thing a man could do.

"Ah, fuck."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Sorry about the hiatus, I couldn't take my laptop with me and I'm not writing slash on my grandparents' computer. Also sorry for the nasty in this chapter. **

The crew of the _Enterprise _sat in stunned silence, staring at the empty air where Kirk and Chekov had been only moments before. Suddenly, a message crackled across the viewscreen. Commander Livilla stood between Kirk and Chekov, a gun in each hand pointed at their heads.

"Let me make myself clear. If you contact the Federation, they will die. If you attack us, they will die. If you do not do as I say, they will die. Am I clear?"

Spock nodded coldly, eyes seething with rage.

"Good. There is a transport ship carrying a cargo of volatile mining explosives leaving Earth in three days. Your job is to blow it up before it departs. Failure will result in the deaths of your captain and navigator."

"What guarantee do we have that they will not die anyways?"

"I don't make deals with slime like you. Your choice is between certain death for your crewmembers, and a small chance that I feel like sparing these two pieces of garbage."

Spock hesitated.

"Perhaps you need persuading?" At a nod of her head another crewmember took the guns. Livilla drew a knife.

"DON'T!"

"Too late, hybrid bastard. I planned on treating your friends nicely, but you leave me no choice." Spock closed his eyes, but nothing could block out the awful ripping noise and screams coming through the comms system. When he opened them again, his captain was cut from elbow to shoulder, and bleeding profusely.

"Received and understood, _Enterprise._"


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Ouch. This chapter is going to be painful. Thanks to all my reviewers, especially peachmikey11. Big thanks to Ayara012!**

Kirk hurt. He wasn't exactly sure which part of him hurt the most. His arm, or his broken ribs from where Livilla had repeatedly kicked him. Across the room, Chekov yelped.

"Don't…touch…him…"

"Shut up, Kirk." Livilla glared down at him. "Or I'll sew your big mouth shut."

Kirk shut up.

"Are you familiar with the Vastran Biting Worm? No? Then I will introduce you." She picked up a pair of tweezers and reached into a small metal tank, coming back out with a small, gelatinous, red worm. "Vastran Biting Worms are highly aggressive. They will attack anything that gets too close. The bite is often described as more painful than electrocution, and they will keep on biting until the victim is dead. Of course, as their venom is not lethal to humans even in high concentrations, that means that it will never stop attacking you."

_Oh god no no NO_ was Jim's last coherent thought.

"BONES! I need you to get up here! Spock just collapsed!"

"WHAT!"

"The Romulan bitch patched through another message. She's doing god knows what to Pav and the captain. Spock just collapsed as soon as he heard Kirk scream."

"He's in shock."

"What?!"

"Only explanation."

"Hold on, he's coming to."

"Good, send the pointy-eared bastard down here for an emergency meeting. I've got a plan."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Don't worry, the slashy stuff will come eventually. Thanks to all my reviewers. HUGE thanks to Smile or else! **

"We set off on a course for Earth, make it look like we're doing what she said. Soon as we're off their scanners we'll put a team in that smuggler's ship we confiscated. They make a loop and get back inside transporter range. Scotty's rigging up a portable transwarp beaming device as we speak. Team beams up onto the _Capricorn_, grabs Jim and Chekov, and hauls ass out of there. Second they're off the ship, we show up with the _Enterprise_ and blast the bitch straight to hell."

"Ingenious, Doctor. And who will make up the extraction team?"

"Security men, naturally. Why?"

"As I am the physically strongest individual on this ship and the only one capable of passing for Romulan at a distance it would be only logical for me to-"

"You're not going on a goddamn suicide mission. Captain wouldn't let-"

"The captain will be _dead_ if I do not go!"

"You're not gonna save him by killing yourself! As much as you might wish that was true, it's not!"

"I lost him once. I refuse to allow it to happen again."

"We all did. He doesn't belong just to you, you know."

"I understand. However, I will lead the extraction team. Sulu will be coming with me. In our absence, Lieutenant Uhura will have the conn."

"Dammit man, you can't take the entire senior crew with you!"

"Nyota is perfectly capable of running the ship in our absence. In fact, I can only see one flaw in this plan."

"What's that?"

"It will take us almost two days to get out of range of the _Capricorn's_ scanners."

_Funny how much easier it is to forget about a gun at your head than a knife in your leg._ Jim thought, his mind floating in a red haze of pain.

"WAKE UP!"

Jim was rudely jolted out of unconsciousness by a taser shock to the back of the neck. The pain seemed to triple in intensity. He turned his mind way from the ominous silence across the room and focused on the sight in front of him. Livilla had removed the knife from his thigh and was busily polishing it.

"I've got a new pet." She reached into a small wire cage and came out with a nondescript, gray, four-legged insectoid. Well, nondescript except for the golden yellow spot on its head. "It's an Emperor Wasp."

Kirk knew full well the effects of Emperor Wasp stings. "Cut to the chase, bitch. I'm ready."

"Most men say that. Most men are also screaming for mercy by the end of the day."

"I'm not an ordinary man."

"Maybe. But you'll still break like one."

"I have endured things beyond your imagination."

"Like Tarsus IV?"

"How can you know?"

"I have a friend. And that is why I chose this particular creature. It's not just hallucinogenic, you know. It feeds on traumatic memories.

"I'll kill you for this."

"Go on and try. I'll come right back."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I love all you readers! Especially Smile or else, but all of you are amazing! Reviews are writer food.**

Kirk didn't understand. One moment he had been cuffed to a coolant pipe in the storage bay of the _Capricorn_, next he was in the scene that had haunted his nightmares since he was thirteen. While a part of him knew that this was just a hallucination, another, much larger part was convinced it was real. He was frozen, unable to move as everyone in the room was killed except him. Then he felt himself being shot and despite the pain, he could not scream.

Suddenly he was no longer on Tarsus IV, but plummeting towards the surface of Vulcan. He screamed the whole way down, and just as he hit the surface and felt every bone in his body shatter, he was in the radiation-filled warp core of the _Enterprise_, his every cell burning as if filled with acid. He crawled to the door, hoping to at least not die alone, and Khan was waiting for him. He took Kirk's head and started to kill him as he had killed Admiral Marcus. Just when the pain and pressure was too great, and his skull was ready to collapse, he found himself back in the blood-sprayed storage bay of the _Capricorn._

"And that was from just one sting." Livilla said, an unpleasant smile on her face. "Care to go again?"

"We can't rob a bank when the getaway car has a flat. You have to pick up the pace!"

"I cannae work miracles on short notice! Ye have to gimme some time!"

"Time is something we don't have. We need to move faster."

"If I could make her move faster, I would!"

"Fix the warp drive!"

"Th' bloody thing's fried! Maybe if I had a proper team instead of a bunch of useless ensigns I could, but even then it'd be a long shot."

"Anything you need, anyone you need, you can have. Just get that warp drive fixed!"

Sulu sat polishing his katana obsessively. Spock practiced methods of lethal hand-to-hand combat. Bones prepared the infirmary for the worst.

One day left.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Aw yeah, rescue time! Thanks to my "editor" Ayara012, and all my reviewers, especially Smile or else. Reviews are love!**

"We've got a ship on our sensors, Commander."

"Give them a warm welcome."

"My pleasure."

"The _meinu'_s shooting at us!"

"Please refrain from swearing, as it does nothing for morale."

"Ready to beam up in 5…"

"Set phasers to kill."

"4…"

Sulu extended his katana.

"3…2…1."

Spock and Sulu materialized in the _Capricorn's_ mess, empty except for two men, both of whom immediately reached for their weapons before dropping to the floor, shot in the chest by Spock.

"You're a good shot."

"Thank you." Just then the alarms went off.

"INTRUDER ALERT. INTRUDER ALERT. INTRUDER ALERT."

"_Kuso!_"

"Everyone up and looking for the bastards. Anyone who lets them get away will be used for target practice! AM I UNDERSTOOD!?"

"Yes, Commander."

"Good. Now find them!"

"Where are the captain and Pav?!" Sulu yelled at the crewmember, katana pressed to his neck.

"Aft storage bay! Don't kill me!"

"Okay." Sulu hit him over the head with his phaser.

"Now we know where to go."

Kirk heard the sounds of a scuffle coming from nearby. "'s that?"

"Mind your own damn business and shut up."

Kirk had learned to shut up.

"What the hell is going on out-" He was cut off by the sound of Spock kicking in the door.

"Jim!" Spock paused to shoot the guard before rushing over. "What has she done to you?"

"Pavel! _Kuso_, what's that _meinu_ done to you?! PAV!" Sulu turned to face Spock. "He's unconscious!"

"'s blood loss."

"Don't waste energy talking, Captain." Spock vaporized the cuffs with a quick phaser shot. Kirk took one step and collapsed before being caught by Spock. "You are in no state to walk on your own." He put one arm around Kirk's shoulders and under his arm, leaving his other arm free to hold the phaser. Kirk put his arm around Spock's shoulders.

"Hurry up, someone's coming!"

Despite the dire situation, Kirk almost laughed. Sulu was carrying Chekov bridal style.

"THERE THEY ARE!"

"Run!"

Kirk grabbed Spock's communicator from out of his pocket and desperately yelled "BEAM US UP SCOTTY, GODDAMMIT!" Much to his surprise, he heard an answer.

"Aye, Cap'n, I'll have ye up here in a moment." Kirk heard the click of a switch being flicked, and he felt his atoms disintegrate.

**Author's Note: Kuso = Shit! and Meinu = Bitch.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Aaand I'm back. This chapter is dedicated to Ayara012, my beta and best friend. Enjoy despite the shortness and please, please, PLEASE review. **

"Transporter room to bridge, open fire!"

"Yes, sir!" The _Capricorn_ was reduced to a cloud of debris in a matter of seconds.

"Med bay to transporter room, status of Jim and Chekov?"

"Ensign Chekov is unconscious from blood loss, and the captain appears to be suffering from serious injuries both internal and external."

"Get them both down here right now. Dammit Jim, can't you spend one day off the critical list?"

"'s not on purpose."

"At least he can still sass me."

"Doctor, is now really the time for humor?"

"Hurry up and get them down here, you pointy-eared bastard. Use the transporter."

The transporter whirred, and Kirk, Spock, Chekov, and Sulu found themselves in the medical bay.

"Oh my god."

"Someone get me anesthetic! Put the kid down, someone needs to scan his injuries, I can't be everywhere at once. Jim! How many fingers am I holding up?!"

"Can't… tell…"

"Hallucinogenic drug. I need a hypo over here! Anti-hallucinogen hypo, does anyone know where those are?"

"Here."

"Thanks."

"Aah!"

"Painkillers, I need painkillers!"

"Here."

"Better?"

"Better."

"Sedative, has anyone got sedative?"

"Here."

"Ok, Jim, you heal faster when you're unconscious, so no complaining. I gotta see to the kid. I leave you in the somewhat capable hands of our emotionless first officer. Sleep well and don't injure yourself further when you wake up."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Here there be slashy fluffy things. Also, FEED ME REVIEWS! Thanks to stargazerdown and Ayara012.**

Spock sat at Kirk's bedside, waiting for the drugs McCoy had given him to clear his system of the Emperor Wasp and Vastran Biting Worm venom. When his system was clear, the sedative would start to wear off, and he could wake up. For now, he slept. Across the room, Chekov was coming out of his drug-induced sleep. Sulu had not left his side since they arrived.

_Look at how much they care. Every emotion is felt, no feeling is denied. How much it must have hurt him to see Chekov in pain, and yet I was the one who collapsed._

As much as he did not want to admit it, his feelings for the captain had grown even stronger since the… incident. They had gone from a close friendship to something more.

_Should I undergo Kolinahr? No, I don't want to stop feeling for him. Should I tell him how I feel? No, he would not reciprocate my feelings. The Captain has never shown interest in men before and in humans, such relationships are often frowned upon, just as interspecies relationships are frowned upon by my own species. No sane man would jeopardize his career just as it was taking off._

Kirk stirred a little in his sleep, and against his better judgment, Spock took his hand. He was jerked into Kirk's mind for a moment, and saw the effects of the Emperor Wasp stings. Kirk was reliving his death over and over again. Carefully he attempted to manipulate the Captain's dreams into something better. Fighting the effects of the stings was difficult, and he was completely exhausted by the time dream Kirk was safe.

_We'll sleep together then, t'hy'la._ he thought as he drifted off.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: The plot thickens! Thanks to stargazerdown, Ayara012, and Smile or else.**

Jim Kirk was waking up. It was not an especially pleasant experience. His head hurt, his arm hurt, his stomach hurt, his back hurt. Hell, everything hurt.

"Ugh."

"Doctor McCoy, the captain is awake."

"Good. How do you feel?"

"Like someone parked the ship on me."

"I've got a hypo for that." One jab and it was like floating on a cloud.

"Ahhh."

"Better?"

"Much better."

"Good. Get some rest."

"I've been resting for god knows how long and you tell me to get some rest."

"You have been sleeping for 9.837 hours precisely."

"You're not helping, Spock."

"Go the fuck to sleep, Jim. Everyone sleeps. Hell, even _Spock_ got caught taking a little catnap."

"Catnap? As I am not feline I fail to understand how this phrase applies to me."

"It means a short nap, you emotionless troll."

"Be nice Bones."

"Now the two of you are ganging up on me. Great." He paused. "Did I forget to mention the fact that Spock was sleeping half sprawled on top of you?"

"Wha-?"

"Chapel took pictures."

"What are you implying, Doctor?"

"Nothin'."

"Bones, I don't have time for this."

"I didn't say anything." He turned and walked away. Spock crept out, blushing faintly green.

_ Of all the times for this to happen. The last thing I need right now is a shipload of gossiping schoolgirls._

…

_ 10 hours earlier…_

Livilla materialized in the storage bay of the _Enterprise,_ a gun in her hand and a knife in her boot.

_ He thinks he can kill me? I will never rest until the Federation is ashes and he has stopped twitching. But for now I must wait. I can wait. I waited a year for the perfect opportunity to strike. I can wait a few more days. Then I will kill them all. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Here there be fluff! And gay! No cliffie resolution, sorry I'm not sorry. Thanks to Smile or else.**

"Nyota, I-"

"Forget it Spock. I can't make you happy, but the Captain can."

"The photos were taken out of context!"

"It's not just the photos! Ever since Khan it's been clear that Jim is the most important person in your life. I know you care more for him than any other person, so why don't you just tell him?"

"Because I fear his rejection. And the prejudice we would face. Interspecies relationships are frowned upon, and homosexual relationships equally so." Spock admitted.

"Well then, grow a pair."

"I do not understand."

"Grow a spine, then. Ask him! It's obvious he cares for you, so **_ask_********_him_****_._**"

"But does he care for me as more than a friend?"

"I don't know."

"Then I refuse to risk our friendship."

…

_This is ridiculous. I should be back up on the bridge right now, not confined to bed, playing a stupid mental game of he-loves-me, he-loves-me-not. _Kirk thought.

_ Reasons why Spock might be gay for me: Reasons why he is definitely not:_

_Slept sprawled on top of me. _1. _In a relationship with Uhura. _

_Rescued me. _ 2. _ Has never shown interest in men. _

_Saved my life. _ 3. _Beat the crap out of me once._

_Beat the crap out of Khan because he thought I was dead. _ 4. _Other Spock wasn't gay._

_Cried for me, when he didn't cry for his entire planet. _ 5. _Hasn't shown any romantic interest in me. _


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: After last chapter's brief fluffy interlude, we now return to your regularly scheduled evil. Thanks to Smile or else.**

"I'm clearing you for limited duty. Sit as much as possible and try to avoid using your right arm, the goddamn infection still hasn't gone."

"Thanks Bones!"

"Dammit, I said limited duty, not bouncing around like Chekov after one too many vodkas!"

"What am I doing wrong?!"

"You're walking too damn fast."

"Excuse me for wanting to go somewhere."

"You slow the he-"

"INTRUDER ALERT. INTRUDER ALERT. INTRUDER ALERT."

"How the hell did someone get aboard?"

"I don't know, I'm a doctor, not a security expert!"

"INTRU-" A few seconds of garbled and unrecognizable sound, and then the shipwide comms were taken over by a smooth, sadistic voice that was all too familiar.

"Hello, Kirk. I missed hearing the sound of your screams. Remember all the fun we had? Let's have some more."

"How the hell did she survive?!"

"I don't know!"

"Come out. I'm getting impatient."

"I thought we blew her up, her and her entire damn crew!"

"Well if you won't come to me, I'll just come to you!"

"Shit."

"What a coincidence. I was just around the corner. Thought I'd drop in for a little catch-up with your patient." With a speed that was truly frightening, she roundhouse kicked Bones in the head, dropping him mere seconds after she'd walked in. Kirk backed up into a corner, frantically searching for a way out. There wasn't one.

"I waited for a whole year to get my revenge. It's going to take a lot more than your pet Vulcan and your useless crew to stop me." She grabbed him by his bad arm and pulled him towards her, sliding her knife neatly across his throat. Kirk swallowed.

"Any sudden moves and your crew will be mopping up the blood for weeks. Am I understood?"

"Yes."

"Good." She walked, pushing him ahead of her. The instant they were out of the medbay, they ran smack into a group of security officers. They couldn't fire without risking the life of their captain. Livilla had no such handicap.

"You didn't have to kill them!" growled Kirk.

"Shut up or so help me I will cut your voicebox out."

"You will do no such thing."

"Spock!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: The short but action packed penultimate chapter! Dun dun dun… Thanks to Smile or else.**

"One step closer and the captain dies."

"Any sudden moves and I'll shoot."

Neither one of them moved. They stared defiantly into each other's eyes, refusing to back down. Suddenly a red-shirted security officer appeared around the corner. "Sir, we-" Livilla took advantage of Spock's momentary distraction, unhesitatingly shooting the security man dead, slitting Kirk's throat and running for the shuttle bay.

"JIM!" Spock yelled, desperately applying pressure to the gushing jugular. "Hold on, hold on!" He grabbed his communicator with one bloodstained hand, the other still applying pressure to the point on the neck between the muscles and the Adam's apple, where the blood flow from the brain back to the heart could be most easily stopped. "We need medical assistance immediately! The captain has suffered a severe neck wound."

"Where are you located?"

"Just outside Rec Room 2. And someone should stop Livilla, she's headed for the shuttle bay."

"A security team has been dispatched to the shuttle bay. The medical team is already on their way."

"Jim, t'hy'la, stay with me. Just a few more minutes. Hold on." His pulse was becoming weaker.

"Ashaya, don't leave me, please. I already lost you once. I can't lose you again."

He heard running footsteps just behind him. The medical team had arrived.

_Ten minutes later…_

"Well?"

"He'll live."

"I am… relieved."

"Mm. Livilla escaped, didn't she?"

"She killed the entire security team we sent after her, and made off with the only warp-capable shuttle we have. Also, she will almost certainly be back."

"How do you know?"

"Call it instinct."


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Last chapter! Reviews are critical! *cough* sequel *cough* Thanks to Smile or else, and an apology to Ayara012.**

"How do you feel?"

"Pretty good, considering I got my throat slit by a psychotic Romulan chick."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"Emotions again?" He grinned, then his expression became more serious. "I wanted to ask you about what you said, when you were trying to stop the bleeding."

"What do you mean?"

"You said something in Vulcan. I think it was t'hy'la."

"Yes."

"What does it mean?"

"There is no exact translation. Closer than a friend, different from a brother, more than a lover. I believe the closest Standard word would be soulmate."

"Wh-?"

"I did not want to ruin our friendship with this fact. But it is true that I feel different towards you than anyone else."

"But you're dating Uhura!"

"I was."

"Then… you dumped her?"

"No, she left me. There were no hard feelings. She even offered to help me approach you."

"I don't know what to say."

"Say whatever you need to say."

"I say… Would you like to go on a date with me?"

"I would be delighted."

"As soon as I get out of sickbay, of course."

"Of course." They pressed their fingertips together in a kiss.


End file.
